The Party
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Emma and Ruby sneak into their first college party (Storybrooke AU).


**Title:** The Party  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Emma, Ruby, Granny, Killian, August, & Graham; Emma/August, Emma/Graham, & Ruby/Killian  
**Summary:** Emma and Ruby sneak into their first college party (Storybrooke AU).  
**Warnings:** Underage drinking.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** My wife requested this for the swanboothkinkmeme. I think this fic is crap so you'd better enjoy this, wife, because you might be the only one who does.

"Are you sure Granny won't find us out?" Emma asked as she poked her head over the railing to make certain there was no on in the foyer of the Inn that would rat them out.

"Of course she won't. It's been three months and she has no clue about my hot college boyfriend that I've been sneaking out to see. And she didn't exactly catch on that my mom was a big whore until she got pregnant with me. Trust me; she's not going to suddenly catch on tonight. We're good for one night of debauchery. And stop fidgeting, you're killing my buzz."

Emma glanced back at her best friend with an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you seriously already drinking? I thought you were driving so I left my bug at home."

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I haven't started drinking yet but now I want to. Stop being paranoid your parents won't find out."

"They'd better no," Emma grumbled. She was the kid of the Mayor and the Sheriff. They'd kill her if they found out about any of this. Emma wasn't one of those girls who were perfect princesses who behaved all of the time, but she knew how to control her rebellious nature.

"Come on, let's go," Ruby commanded, pulling Emma out of her room. Ruby had lived in the top floor apartment in the Inn with her Granny since her mother decided that she couldn't handle raising a kid and split when Ruby was only three. Emma's mom and Ruby's mom had been best friends in High School so Mary Margaret had taken it upon herself to help Granny with Ruby whenever she could, so Emma couldn't remember a time when she and Ruby weren't getting in to mischief together.

Emma buttoned up her pea coat, wanting to hide her sexy top in case they were caught leaving the Inn. They made it all the way past the concierge desk before a voice interrupted them.

"I thought the two of you were studying?"

Emma winced.

"We are but Alexandra's parents wouldn't let her come over so we're going to study over there. Why aren't you in the diner? Are you feeling okay?" Ever since Granny's heart attack two years ago Ruby had taken to working at the diner after school and helping out on the Inn to make sure Granny didn't take on too much work. She offset the responsibility by sleeping around; a lot.

Granny snorted.

"It'll take a lot more than a heart attack to take me out, girl. I want you both back by curfew."

"It's Friday. Can't we stay over there?"

Granny eyed her suspiciously.

"You can call them if you want," Ruby said with a sigh, holding out her phone.

After a moment Granny shook Ruby off.

"Fine, but don't forget you're working the lunch shift, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and pushed Emma out the door.

Emma reluctantly got into the car. She didn't mind going out, but she already knew Ruby would abandon her for whatever guy she was dating now and Emma would have to find her own way home. At least when it happened at parties with people they knew it wasn't so bad but they were going to a Frat party at the University, which meant Emma would be forced to play nice with people until she had to drag Ruby's drunk ass out of there.

When they arrived Emma tugged off her coat and tossed it into the backseat. She pulled a pin out of her hair and shook it out, happy with her outfit of tight fitting jeans, a shirt that showed off her cleavage, and her leather boots. She slammed the car door to find that Ruby had taken off her coat and pants and was now in a very slutty dress.

"Ruby…never mind," Emma muttered with a shake of her head. She loved Ruby but she supposed her clothes would end up coming off anyway, so a dress was probably best.

They pushed their way into the fraternity house and Ruby immediately went for her tall, handsome, and bearded fellow. She threw her arms around him and they made a very disgusting show of PDA. Emma trailed behind Ruby and tried not to roll her eyes.

"Emma, you remember Killian, right?"

She nodded and gave him a small wave. Killian acknowledged her only winking before pulling Ruby against him so he could whisper something into her ear. Emma tried not to sigh in irritation. She needed a drink.

"Ruby, nice to see you again."

"August, this is Emma…entertain her. Bye," Ruby called as Killian pulled her towards the staircase.

Emma let out a long sigh of frustration before turning to find 'August'. She tried not to notice how attractive he was but it was hard. He was full of sex and intrigue and she now wanted to go find a drink just to get away from him. She knew his type and she wasn't having any of it. Hell, she wanted nothing to do with men ever again. They were all assdouches who wanted nothing more than some ass before they'd dump you for the piece.

"You're Ruby's friend?"

"Clearly."

He shook his head.

"I'm August."

"And I'm leaving."

"Just like that?"

"Look, I have no patience to sit here and pretend to be interested in your band or your frat or whatever else you'll go on about to try and get into my pants. So yes, I'm leaving."

She turned, remembering why she didn't do this very often; she was _not_ a people person.

"Well, if you must know," he called after her, "I'm not a frat boy; I'm just here because Killian is my old roommate and made me come. I'm not in a band; I'm actually an English major. And don't flatter yourself because I want nothing to do with your pants. I was just hoping to avoid sluts who want to get into my pants by entertaining someone else who doesn't want to be here. But if you are insistent on being a bitch, I guess I'll just be over here, in the corner, watching the monkeys do their little drunk dances while judging them. All alone…" He held out a drink and she was half-tempted to take it. Sure, he was charming and cute but she still wasn't buying it. She'd been on the bad end of Ruby's attempts to set her up far too many times to fall for it again.

"Nice try," she told him before pushing her way through the crowd towards the drinks. She wasn't an idiot. She didn't drink anything that she didn't pour herself and she always went for the stuff that was bottled or canned just in case. Aside from being the Sheriff's kid and knowing better she also had no intention of winding up knocked up at eighteen like her mom had. Sure, it hadn't ruined her mom's career or life because her dad was there, but Emma didn't want to risk it. She was going to be a lawyer and no man or kid was going to screw that up for her.

Once she had her drink she turned and immediately bumped into a solid form, spilling her drink. She cursed and looked up to chew the asshole out when she immediately recognized him.

"Graham?"

"Emma, what are you…where's Ruby?"

Emma stared into the eyes of her ex-boyfriend and forced herself to look away. She had to remind herself that he was her _cheating_ ex-boyfriend. Sure, he was hot and remembering the way his lips felt on hers made her stomach do flips, but that didn't mean she needed to do anything about it.

"She's around," Emma told him as a very skanky looking brunette wrapped herself around him. She did her best to hide her disgust and looked across the room to where the English Major was ignoring two girls who were clearly hitting on him. "I should go, I'm here with someone. Sorry about your jacket."

She turned to pour herself another beer from the keg and then disappeared into the crowd. Four drinks later her head felt foggy and she had the sudden urge to find Mr. Tall, Dark, and Snarky and give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

August was far past being amused with the drunken party-goers. He finished his beer and tossed it into a can before making his way to the door, intent on leaving. But as he reached for the handle something nagged in the back of his mind and he cursed his sense of chivalry. While Ruby's adorable blond friend had been rude she was also too young to be here all by herself. Once he knew she was safe he could leave.

His eyes scanned the room and he immediately cursed. He pushed through the crowd and pulled Emma away from the creep who was all over her and into his arms.

"What the Hell, dude?"

Emma mumbled something and then poked August in the chest, hard.

"I was looking for you and um…I…huh…."

Holy shit, she was drunk off her ass.

"Hey, buddy, I didn't know she was taken," the creep told him.

"Yeah, well, she is. Come on, Emma. I'm taking you home."

"What about Rub-"

"She'll be fine."

August got her all the way to the driveway before she started puking into a bush. He held her hair back and cursed his best friend and his hard on for High School girls. Once she finished expelling a week's worth of food, she leaned against him and he carried her back to his dorm room.

He tucked her into his bed and placed his trash can next to it, just in case. He sent Killian a text telling him where his girlfriend could find the friend she'd abandoned and settled himself on the floor with a pillow and a blanket.

* * *

The sun filtered in and burned at her face. She swatted at it but she soon realized she would have to wake up to make it stop. She opened one eye and her head began to spin. She was never drinking again. With a groan she sat up and her heart began to pound in panic when she realized that not only was she not at home but she was in a boy's room.

She quickly checked under the blankets and thanked whatever God existed that she still had clothes on. Across the room a dark haired boy sat at a desk working with a typewriter. Seriously, a typewriter?

"August?" She asked, hoping that was his name.

He turned and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Drunkerella," he teased. He reached behind the typewriter for a cup of coffee. He stood and crossed over to sit next to her on the bed and handed it over. "I thought you might need this."

"Thanks," she told him, taking a small sip. It was lukewarm but she appreciated the gesture. "Did I throw up on you?"

"No, but you did kill a few plants," he teased. "I just talked to Ruby; she'll be here for you soon. Though, with the way your phone's been ringing, I'm not sure you want to go home and face your parents."

Emma cringed and let out a groan as Ruby rushed in, looking worse than Emma felt.

"Your parents are going to kill us, we need to go. NOW!"

For someone who had abandoned her without a thought she was sure in a hurry to be with her now. Emma shoved the bed sheets off of her and grabbed her things. She opened her mouth to say something to August but Ruby started going off on her to move her ass so Emma sighed and moved to the door.

"Thanks, for…not being an asshole."

"Anytime, Princess," he told her with a grin.

Emma shook her head and followed Ruby, dreading the punishment she was sure to be in for.


End file.
